Yesterday Once More
by daydreamer97
Summary: [IchiRuki.] Rukia returns to Seireitei without an explanation, leaving a hurt & confused Ichigo behind. She shows up in Karakura a few months later. Will their romance spark again? COMPLETE: READ & REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Reminisce

Title: Yesterday Once More  
Chapter One: Reminisce.  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach.

Summary: IchiRuki. Ichigo and Rukia really do love each other..however, something comes up and Rukia must return to Seireitei. Will they ever find love again? R/R!

Watching the sakura petals float around the garden outside her room, she layed on her tatami, wanting to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Ever since Ichigo had went back to the human world, she hadn't been able to keep her mind focused and clear. That was 6 months ago.

"It felt like it had been just yesterday…", whispered Rukia. _Ichigo has probably forgotten all about me by now. I miss him so…_

Shuffling around on the mat, she sat up. _I should talk to nii-sama about this. He might be able to give me some advice._ Ever since Byakuya had saved her from her execution, they had grown closer. Close enough to be considered true, blood-related siblings.

Deciding to take a walk around the small garden outside her room, she put on the sandals and silently stepped out. A song played over and over again in her head. A song that Ichigo let her listen to a long time ago.

_oh Good-bye days ima  
Kawaru ki ga suru  
Kinou made ni so long  
Kakkoyoku nai yasashi sa ga soba ni aru kara  
la la la la la with you…_

A tear slid down her face.

_Ichigo… you told me you loved me, but I let go. I returned to soul society. You thought I didn't love you, but I didn't have time to explain…_

Her heart, already bruised and sore from missing Ichigo, had just shattered into a thousand pieces.

_I need to return and tell you how I feel…_

"Rukia? What's wrong?"

"Nii-sama!"

"Rukia… nani? What are you doing up so late at night?"

A worried expression crossed his face. Byakuya, who usually did not show his emotions, only allowed Rukia to see them. After all, they were best friends and siblings.

Breaking down, Rukia sobbed, "Nii-sama… I miss Ichigo a lot. I don't know what to do…"

_Flashback_

_June_

The rain poured heavily down onto the pavement as Ichigo walked along side Rukia.

"Ichigo, have you ever thought how it would be like if we had turned out differently?" Rukia was suddenly captivated by the patterns on the wet, muddy floor.

"What do you mean, dope?"

"I mean…you know…if w-we were more than friends."

"Rukia?"

"Ichigo?"

"Do you love me?"

"I-I- uh, yeah…I do. I'm sorry if this is going to ruin our friendship, or if you don't love me back and we'll never—"

"Rukia! Calm down! I love you, too. I've loved you for a long time. I can't think of anyone better for me than you."

_Did he just say he loved me?_

I paused, just standing there, as I watched him walk on. Ichigo, realizing that Rukia was no longer beside him, turned around to watch her watching him.

Rukia laughed, realizing how silly this must've seemed to anyone passing by.

Ichigo grinned. He absorbed Rukia's melodious laugh; her laugh was music to his ears.

Running towards Ichigo to catch up, he caught her in his arms and planted a kiss on her lips.

Summer passed by slowly and happily for the two lovebirds. Rukia had never felt so accepted in her life. Each day, Ichigo would take her someplace new. And no matter where it was, as long as she was with Ichigo, she felt at peace.

August soon came, and Rukia had received a message from Soul Society with urgent orders for her to return as soon as possible: her nii-sama was sick and requested her to be by his bed side.

"Ichigo, I have to return to Soul Society."

"What for? Rukia…please stay. Why? Is it because you no longer love me?"

_He's pleading for me to stay…I can't stay. I know I can't…Nii-sama needs me._

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I love you a lot. I don't have time to explain. This is urgent… Nii-sama needs me."

"I need you too!"

Rukia, giving one last look at him, mouthed 'I love you', before stepping into the barrier.

_End Flashback_

"Rukia, I don't like the idea of you returning to the human world to visit him, but if it would make you happy, I'd be more than willing to let you go. If you want, you can even bring him back. I believe that the third division is in need of a taichou."

"Nii-sama, do you really mean that?" the tears of pain and sadness in Rukia's eyes and turned into tears of happiness.

"Yes, you may leave first thing tomorrow morning if you wish."

"Arigatou."

"Ohayo Kurosaki-kun," a cheerful voice greeted him. Only one person could be so cheerful: Inoue.

"Ohayo, Inoue," he replied.

Christmas break had just ended, and although he was supposed to be well rested and happy, he wasn't. He spent the whole break reminiscing on the Christmas he and Rukia and shared last year.

He could practically hear Rukia shout out with joy 'Chappy Bunny!'—he bought her a huge plushie.

"Good morning, class. Today we have an exchange student that will be joining our class until further notice. Everybody, welcome Kuchiki Rukia."

A/N: this is my first fic. please review! if you have any suggestions…please feel free to suggest away P. next chapter will be posted asap!


	2. Misunderstanding

Yesterday Once More

Chapter Two: Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach!

Ichigo slowly twisted around in his seat. He could hear his own heart beating.

_Is it really Rukia? Has she come back?_

He stared up at her. Her medium length raven hair blew around and the breeze came in through the classroom window. Her violet eyes shone brightly as she smiled at her classmates. Feeling his gaze on her, she met his eyes, and for a moment, he thought he saw a tinge of sadness in those beautiful eyes.

"Hi! Watashi wa Kuchiki Rukia. I think some of you remember me from last year," she chirped.

_How could she act so happy when she left me behind without any explanation? Should I talk to her?_

"Oi, Rukia," came a male voice.

"Kurosaki-kun! How are you? We must get reacquainted! We haven't seen each other in a while!" Rukia used her sweet, "human" voice. Ichigo knew she was putting on an act.

As soon as lunch period rolled over, Ichigo pulled Rukia out into the empty courtyard.

He sucked in his breath.

"Rukia…you're back."

_Silence_.

Rukia, filled with guilt, gazed at the concrete floor, and murmured a jumbled up phrase that sounded very much like "Yeah…I know. Hi."

_How could Rukia be so casual about everything? Did she not feel the pain he felt? The love he had for her?_

"How could you? You just left me behind! Without any explanation, you LEFT! What are we, now? Did you ever love me? Rukia, tell me why! I never took you as someone like that. All of a sudden you appear at school and —"

"Ichigo, enough. I have an explanation," Rukia replied quietly.

"What explanation? How can you explain the hurt I feel? I've never loved anyone as much as I love you!"

"Nii-sama was injured! I had to see him! What if he had died? I just didn't have enough time to tell you. You think you haven't caused me pain? For the past few months I have been thinking non stop about you. I've missed you, Ichigo. Don't you realize this has just been a whole misunderstanding?"

"It's a misunderstanding…but you should've still told me why you were leaving…"

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I really am. Nii-sama knows that I'm here—I asked for his permission."

At that moment, he knew how much it meant to her. It made her so uneasy she talked to her brother about it, and he gave her permission to come back—to see him.

Ichigo didn't know what to say, the only reaction he had was to walk away. Just like she did.

"Ichigo!"

"Rukia, if you're here to hurt me again…I'm not in for the ride this time."

Spinning him around, she kissed him. Right there.

"Ichigo," she whispered, "don't you understand? It was all a misunderstanding…"


	3. Forgive Me?

Yesterday Once More

Chapter 3: Forgive me?  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach!

"_Ichigo," she whispered, "don't you understand? It was all a misunderstanding…"_

The kiss seemed to last for eternity.

Ichigo didn't want to, but he pulled away. They stared at each other.

"Rukia…"

"Ichigo…"

Rukia's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Forgive me?"

A tear slid down her face and Ichigo, laughing, kissed her.

"I love you."

Shocked, Rukia mustered up a, "I love you too."

_Is it always what it seems?_

_I'm a lucky girl,_

_Cause dreams came true…_

Skipping the rest of the day, they headed to the park. Each sitting on a swing, Ichigo took this opportunity to hold her hand.

Rukia looked up at him, "Ichigo, I'd love to stay here… but sooner or later I'll have to go back to Soul Society. Nii-sama asked if you wanted to come to back to Soul Society with me. With your level of skill, you'd probably become a taichou!"

"As long as I'm with you, I'm okay with it," smiled Ichigo.

She let herself drift into her imagination, wondering if they would ever be more than this. Maybe even getting married?

"C'mon, let's go. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow," Ichigo pulled her up, tearing her away from her blissful thoughts.

"Sure. And Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it'd be best if we left at the end of this month…that is, if you're coming back to Soul Society with me."

"Let's talk about that later. Right now all I want is to spend as much time here with you as possible."

Holding hands, they walked back to Ichigo's home.

"Shh! Rukia! Come ON! Just a little more!"

Rukia was trying to climb up to Ichigo's bedroom without being noticed by Ichigo's father and sisters.

"Baka! You're hurting my arm!"

"Well I'm so sorry that you're so weak that you begged for me to help."

"Hey, that's not fair!"

The two started bickering in their uncomfortable position (Rukia was starting to drop even further down) before they heard Isshin shout out, "Oi! Ichigo! What's going on up there? I seem to be hearing a female's voice…you don't have a girl up there, do you? Eh?"

"No! Nothing!"

Rukia quickly scampered up using all the power she had left, ending up with her upper body in Ichigo's room and the lower half of her body dangling out the window.

Ichigo pulled her up a little too hard, resulting in him somehow on top of her on the hard wooden floor.

"Uh…sorry," Rukia blushed.

Ichigo grinned, "Dope," and kissed her.

Suddenly…the door opened.


	4. An Awkward Affair

Yesterday Once More

Chapter 4: An Awkward Affair

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach!!

_Rukia quickly scampered up using all the power she had left, ending up with her upper body in Ichigo's room and the lower half of her body dangling out the window._

_Ichigo pulled her up a little too hard, resulting in him somehow on top of her on the hard wooden floor._

"_Uh…sorry," Rukia blushed._

_Ichigo grinned, "Dope," and kissed her._

_Suddenly…the door opened._

"Oh my God!"

"Err…"

"Ichigo? And this…lovely young lady?"

"I-I can explain! I was trying to pull her up from the window and she—"

"Ichigo fell on top of me! It's nothing!"

"Whatever you say," smirked Isshin, "I just came up to tell you it was dinner time," as he walked out the door.

"Yuzu! Karin! Guess what I saw your brother doing just now...! I KNEW he had a girl over!" could be heard from the room. Isshin was singing it and the whole wide world would find out soon.

Rukia and Ichigo stared at each other and an awkward silence suddenly filled the room. Rukia burst into laughter, "ha-ha-ha, Ichigo! I can't believe that just happened!"

"Shut up, Rukia. Now I have to face the humility downstairs during dinner," mumbled Ichigo.

"Oi, Ichigo! Tell the young lady she can have dinner with us if she wants! We want to get to know her!"

"Ha! Now you have to bear through it with me," taunted Ichigo.

Rukia sighed, before following Ichigo downstairs.

"Hi, Mr. Kurosaki. I'm Kuchiki Rukia, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Rukia pleasantly introduced herself.

"Haha, no need for the formalities. Just call me Isshin. Yes, we finally meet each other _properly_…if you get what I mean," laughed Isshin.

"Dad!"

Ichigo sent a glare at his father and he instantly be quiet.

"Rukia, tell me about yourself. You seem to be a lovely young lady."

Rukia stammered, "Oh, I'm interested in sword-fighting. Which might seem a bit strange. I love school, and practice martial arts."

"Tell me, what is a talented female like you doing with some nuthead like my son?"

Ichigo interfered, immediately asking, "Whoa! What's that supposed to mean, you old man?"

Dinner was quite the awkward affair. Thankfully, it ended soon and Rukia returned to Ichigo's room to "finish up homework"

"Haha, sure, Rukia. It was great to see you. I hope to see you around more often!"


	5. A Message and a Big Surprise

Yesterday Once More

Chapter 5: A Message and a "Big Surprise"

Disclaimed: I do NOT own Bleach!

Slipping into the closet for bedtime, Rukia opened the door slightly just so she could watch Ichigo sleep.

Zz…Zz…Zz…

She stared at his sleeping form. _He looks so adorable_. _Sigh…Ichigo hasn't been thinking much about moving to Soul Society, has he? He seems to just want to avoid the topic…_Sleep started washing over Rukia, and she slipped into a deep, but not dreamless sleep.

_Rukia's Dream_

"Rukia, I've come to ask you how things are going. Is Ichigo going back to Soul Society with you?"

Rukia and her nii-sama were in the park together. He had come to hurry her up.

"Yes, I think so. He doesn't seem to want to think about leaving this place though…this is his home. And besides, what if he doesn't get accepted to any of the thirteen divisions?", questioned Rukia.

"Don't worry, he will. I've made sure of it. Yamamoto sou-taichou and I had a little chat the other day. Do hurry up, we all miss you terribly," Byakuya calmly said.

How can he be so calm? Her brother was always very calm and at peace. If he was angered, he would not show it, but anyone could somehow sense it. Rukia could tell that her brother missed her.

"Yes, nii-sama. I'll try to come back to Soul Society as soon as possible," she assured him.

"Take care, Rukia," Byakuya had softly spoken before leaving.

"Bye, Nii-sama."

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep!

Rukia groaned as she woke from Ichigo's electric alarm. _Another school day. _Last night she had a dream; a dream that told her she had to talk to Ichigo soon. She didn't expect the need to leave so soon, but her nii-sama had made it clear in her dream. She had received a message though dream from Soul Society.

"Morning Rukia," a sleepy Ichigo mumbled.

"Morning sleepy head," grinned Rukia.

They got ready and headed to school. Of course, Rukia had to escape via Ichigo's window (again). The moment they arrived, Tatsuki popped over and asked Ichigo if he had been doing anything "inappropriate".

"What do you mean, Tatsuki?", asked a confused Ichigo.

"Don't pretend! I heard your father shout out that he caught you on top of a girl. So, who's the lucky girl, eh?"

Rukia's head, which was buried in a book just now, suddenly shot up. She looked at Ichigo, and the two blushed profusely. Tatsuki stared at the both of them.

"SO IT'S RUKIA-SAN!" she yelled loudly, "I knew it! There was a little something between the two of you…but still, what a big surprise!"

"So much for being subtle, Tatsuki," mumbled Rukia, who buried her head back into the book.

The whole class stared at Rukia and Ichigo: YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT??

Poor Keigo, he had started bugging Rukia and Ichigo about being excluded from their fun activities.

A/N: thank you to karenkate-kitty for pointing out the error in the last chapter; it was supposed to be **humiliation**, not **humility**. And thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing—it means a lot to me, really. 


	6. Ignorance Is Bliss

Yesterday Once More

Chapter 6: Ignorance is Bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!

Rukia sighed, "Math is so complicated. Although Soul Society doesn't require math, I still learnt it and haven't ever been able to grasp the concept correctly," muttering to herself.

_Maybe Ichigo could help me…_

"Trouble with math?

She turned to her left. Ichigo, who sat to her left in math, gazed at her.

"Oh! Ichigo! Um…yes. Kind of. Math isn't really my strongest subject…"

Looking around the room, Rukia turned pink, realizing that none of her classmates had trouble with it like she did.

_Stupid equations. Who needs math, anyway?_

Seconds passed. Minutes passed. Hours passed. Days passed. Weeks passed. A month was nearly up…

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to leave for Soul Society next week. On Monday."

"Oh…so soon?", questioned Ichigo, who was trying to avoid the topic. _Maybe I'm not ready…_

"It's been nearly a month, Ichigo. Nii-sama will start to get upset, and I know you don't like talking about it, but we have to. Afterall…ignorance is bliss," Rukia said tiredly.

"Um…maybe I'll go to Soul Society when I graduate, but I don't think I'll return with you for now…," Ichigo guiltily tried to explain.

Rukia did _not_ like where this was going.

"Ichigo, how could you have been so selfish? To know perfectly well that you are not ready to go to Soul Society, and yet you don't tell me? I could've returned earlier!" Rukia was getting mad.

Seeing a look of hurt flash upon his face, Rukia immediately regretted her harsh words. _How could I be so selfish…I have to admit, I did enjoy my time spent here_.

"Okay, fine then. You can leave. Now." Ichigo gestured towards the door.

Rukia didn't react. She just stared at him. _No way…he can't mean it._

"You…you're not actually kicking me out, right?" Rukia felt herself give off a scared look.

Ichigo sighed. "Okay…Rukia…I don't mean that, and you know it. Maybe I'll see you in a few months.."

Rukia huffed. Ichigo didn't really care about her. Rukia calmly walked out, tears running down her face.

_I can't believe he just…implied that I should get out. Well, he got his wish…_

A/N: dun dun dun… thanks for all the reviews, too. : )

Ps. In the last chapter, I made a mistake: it's supposed to be disclaim**er**, not disclaim**ed**.


	7. I'll Wait Forever

Yesterday Once More

Chapter 7: I'll Wait Forever

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach!!

Rukia, who couldn't stop her tears, had started running at a fast pace. She reached the park, and not even sitting down on a swing, fell to the ground, crying. _No, this can't be happening…Ichigo didn't say that. Ichigo didn't! Ichigo loves me!_

After a short while, she decided to sneak back into Ichigo's home through the window. Before climbing in, she made sure to check he wasn't in his room. _Good, he's in the shower._ She quickly scampered in, took a piece of paper from his desk and began to write a letter.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Ichigo got out of the shower, feeling guilty. _Damn it, Ichigo. What the hell did you do? You hurt her…that's not how you treat the woman you love. _Putting on his clothes, he headed towards his room.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Rukia folded the letter, drawing a chappy bunny and a heart around it. Leaving the note on the desk, she began to cry again. She opened the window and jumped. Reaching the ground safely like a cat, she called nii-sama to notify her coming back—without Ichigo.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

He saw a note on his desk, with the window open. The curtains fluttered. Ichigo processed this all in his mind… did Rukia do this? He quickly opened the letter and read it. _No…it can't be! _He ran out of his house to find her. Suddenly, he saw a beam of bright light.

Looking over, he saw the portal opening for a small, petite girl to go to Soul Society.

"Rukia! RUKIA!"

"Ichigo…," whispered Rukia. She couldn't look at him. No, it would make it hard for her to leave. She had to. She turned away, staring at the ground, and began to walk in.

"Rukia! I love you! DON'T GO!"

"Ichigo, you don't understand…I have to. Come find me anytime, okay? You're always welcome at the Kuchiki household. I don't know if I'm coming back…"

"I…I guess I understand. Promise me you won't forget me? I'll wait for you, Rukia. I'll wait forever."

"I won't forget you…I'll always love you, you know that?"

"Yeah…me too…" Ichigo swept down to kiss her one last time, "I guess this is it," Ichigo felt tears in his eyes.

Rukia smiled a sad smile, and walked in.

A/N: I try putting lines for scene changes, and they never work. I wonder why.


	8. Epilogue

Yesterday Once More

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach!!

Rukia faded from everyone's memory, but she never faded from Ichigo's. Day after day he waited. Soon, he had graduated: from high school and university. He read the letter everyday.

"Hey Ichigo…

I'm sorry I have to leave like this again, but I honestly don't think that I can face you again. You broke my heart… I want you to know that I love you. That's all you need to know. I don't know if I'm ever coming back, and I don't expect you to wait for me. I hope to see you again, one day.

Love, Rukia"

It had creases and folds in it and was crumpled, but he didn't care. Aside from Kon, this was the only memory of Rukia he had left. Maybe her face, too. He remembered that…but it wasn't the same. He still loved Rukia.

Maybe it was about time he went to Soul Society.

_The End_

A/N: I might decide to make a sequel if anyone requests it. Please don't kill me for making the story like this! If there is no sequel…then it's up to your imagination.


	9. The Sequel

Author's Note

I've made a decision: there **WILL** be a sequel. I have begun working on it and it'll be uploaded in around a week and a half. The reason for this is because I won't be home. I live in Hong Kong, so we get a Chinese New Year holiday and I'm going to Japan (aka stock up on bleach stuff, clothes and eat sushi P). I won't be back til next week. Meanwhile, I will sort out the "plot" for the sequel during my holiday.

Happy Holidays! (to those who have one.)


End file.
